A Beautiful Path
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: Gaara is obliged to take a wife. He thinks Hinata is the woman for him, but something happens in between, her name is Ino.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: All thanks to Sand Flowers _

When he had taken this position, he hadn't expected this much trouble. Sure, he knew it would demand a lot of responsibility and stress, but he thought he could handle all that fairly well. He had been taught to act under any sort of circumstances. He was always calm and steady (when not rash and impulsive). And he was intelligent and resourceful.

He had good qualities for a Kage. And although he wasn't very sociable or very good with children, that didn't mean that he wasn't doing a good job. It simply meant he was withdrawn which had no influence on his abilities as a ruler.

So, why then did he need a wife?

The council had reasoned that every great ruler needed someone by his side. Gaara replied that he had his brother and that wasn't enough apparently. The elders had come up with a silly explanation that the people had suffered during his father's reign, not only because he was a deranged lunatic who didn't care a iota about anyone but himself, but also because there had never been a real "queen" by his side, the mother of the country. Gaara's mother had died so early that the Sand people had no chance to truly know her.

'And you think that me taking a wife would somehow help with inflation, wars, welfare, unemployment?' he asked, irritated one day.

'You would do well to use your sarcasm on your subordinates. We are your superiors,' an elder chided him. 'All we are saying is that the people do not trust you Gaara. They do not support you. They live in fear of you.'

'But I have given them ample reasons to trust me. I have vowed to protect this country. Can't they just forget the past, for once?'

'How can a people forget its past, Kage-san? No, they will always have that fear, unless you prove to them you are a true leader. Bring a kind, gentle woman by your side whom your people can trust.'

Gaara was in two minds about this. On the one hand, he thought the council was full of raving old men who needed some time on a deserted island, but on the other hand, their words did make a point that he couldn't exactly ignore.

His sister expressed her own point of view on this.

'You're nineteen. I think it's a suitable age. And it's about time I had a friend around here that isn't this idiot,' she said pointing at her brother.

'I heard you, you little tart!' Kankuro shouted from the balcony. 'From now on you can go talk to the stones for all I care.'

'Really, Gaara, you could use some female company. She would er...civilize you.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing more than the truth. You need to be less selfish and more caring. Marriage is a good way to start.'

'Father didn't improve after marriage.'

'Well, thank God then you're not dad,' she replied.

But Gaara was still quite averse to the idea. He had a bad opinion of women in general, because they only brought trouble: Helen of Troy, Cleopatra, Messalina, Lady Macbeth, Anna Karenina, Marilyn Monroe and the list goes on. He only liked those who didn't act stupid or romantic, who did not act like a woman per se.

That is why, unbeknown to anyone, the Kage had a certain affinity with princess Hinata, of the Leaf Village.

She was certainly different from all the women he had ever met. She was kind and poised, quiet and resilient, wise and serious. She was never silly, never giggled, was not a romantic. She was a respectable woman, of high standards and a good warrior to boot. Gaara thought very well of her. He might have been in love with her. But his heart wasn't yet made up.

If he was obliged to take a wife, he would certainly prefer her to anyone else. She would make a tolerable companion.

Why then, had not Gaara proposed her as an eligible wife?

The answer is simple. The Hyuga Clan was a great threat to the Sand Country. It was a very powerful and united clan that owned many great lands in Leaf Village. Many of its male leaders had tried to conquer certain important strategic villages of the Sand Country. Fortunately, they hadn't succeeded, but they came very close. So close in fact that the Sand armies always had to stay alert as to intercept any attack from the borders. The Hyuga claimed that part of the Sand Country was rightfully theirs, due to some obscure ancestors that had built some cities in that country. Naturally, the government tried to fend them off as best as they could.

Gaara had no respect for this clan and despised its leader, Hinata's father. But he couldn't feel the same for the girl.

They had met when he was younger and had formed an odd friendship that had lasted well into adulthood. And his feelings for her grew from respect to affection, although he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

That is why he was having a hard time digesting this new problem. He had never thought of wedding Hinata, not now at least. But he wouldn't want to marry anyone else, at least he had no interest in any other female. Yet he couldn't reason with the council. They would never accept the marriage. They would kill the poor princess the minute she was on Sand grounds.

Three months passed and the council was still complaining about his lack of action. They insisted he should think of a suitable wife. He demanded more time. After all, he was very young.

The council was rather old-fashioned and did not accept this excuse. He was just as old as any other Kage in the past. And he needed to take a wife.

The elders suggested organizing some feasts in celebration of the Kage, where eligible young ladies from all across the land would be brought for inspection and Gaara would choose from them whomever he thought was best. But Gaara abhorred any large festivities of any kind, especially political gatherings. He could barely stand the annual Council celebration.

The elders threatened that unless he had a better idea, they would make the invitations for the guests.

'I think you should take their suggestion. When was the last time you had any fun? This place needs something to celebrate,' Temari reasoned.

'They celebrate something every bloody month!' he protested.

'Yes, but it's religious and there's no fun in that.'

'I don't want to make a fool of myself and invite a bunch of women I will probably ignore anyway.'

'See, I told you he's floating the other boat,' Kankuro said, smirking. 'Maybe we should just bring some princes, that'll cheer him up.'

Gaara punched Kankuro in the rib painfully.

'One more comment like that and I will see your limbs down town.'

'You know, little brother, denial only tells me one thing...'

'I'm not the one wearing purple stripes on my face all the time,' Gaara bit back, smirking.

'But really now Gaara, what are you going to do about this?' Temari asked.

He had to find a good idea. And he pondered on this for almost two nights. And finally,the answer came to him.

* * *

'So, let us see if we understood you Kake-san. You want to marry the first woman that comes into your path?' the elders asked, all in an uproar.

'That is correct.'

'Are you jesting, boy? Do you realize what this means? What if a beggar girl runs into you?'

'Then I will wed her. I believe I must let the Gods choose in my stead. That is why I will walk up north and let the God of Wind decide who shall be my bride. I do not think they will fail me. Unless you think that the Gods would pick wrong.'

The elders all looked at each other in amazement. Gaara, who had always taken the Gods in derision, was now offering to put his destiny in their hands. Could it be that he had finally come to his senses and had understood that this is a big decision?

No, he was too shrewd for that. Most likely, he had something up his sleeve, everyone thought.

'What if in your journey you will meet no one?'

'Then I will go the following day, until I find her.'

'What if she is a very old woman?'

'Then I will wait for a younger one to come,' he replied calmly, although inside he was boiling. 'Take it as my late gift to the Gods, my late proof of adulation.'

The elders had to consult for half an hour. They all suspected this was a trick.

'We shall make him sign a scroll to abide by his word,' one proposed. 'And then, we will bring princess Sama and make her run into him first in his path.'

Princess Sama, of the Rain Country, was the most favoured by the council and she was the most eligible.

'If he is a man of his word, he will marry her. If not, that means he had planned on marrying someone else. And we will find out who it is.'

They all agreed they should act accordingly and catch Gaara in their own trap.

Therefore, they agreed to his plan.

Gaara had received a letter the day before from Hinata Hyuga confirming the elders' suspicions.

_Dear Gaara-san, _

_I was at first shocked and then alarmed by your news. But I confess after a day, I felt happy. I knew that this day would come, I simply never imagined it would be so difficult to become your wife. I know our families will never make truce. But perhaps our union may bring some peace to both of our countries. And happiness to the both of us. _

_I accept your proposal. I wish you had come to ask me in person, but I know you will come and visit me soon as you always do. I cannot say your plan is perfect, but it is perhaps a viable solution. _

_I promise you, I will make sure I will be the first to come in your path. Do not worry. I have some influence in my village. I will make sure no one walks those roads. I will be with you very soon. Only inform me of the day and time._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_with sincere affection,_

_Hinata, her Royal Highness._

Ino Yamanaka was one of the first who was called to the Hyuga residence by Hinata's first maid, Ira. She took care of her garments and her appearance. Also, she was a dress-maker.

* * *

Ino had barely managed to find something more handsome to put on for the Hyuga residence. They were very fine people and the mere sight of a bedraggled, petty little flower-girl would mark their disapproval. She put on a yellow kimono, taken from her mother's and rushed to her mistress.

Ira welcomed her in Hinata's private chambers.

'Sit down and listen well, girl,' Ira told her crisply as Ino timidly approached a large cushion and placed herself on it. The chamber was a waiting room. It was decorated with paper storks and red ribbons. There were also blue skies painted on the ceiling.

'My mistress, princess Hyuga, is going to need your services. She will need a bridal arrangement.'

Ino held her breath. Her eyes widened.

'The princess is getting married?'

'No one asked you to speak, child. Now, she will require the usual arrangement: fresh anemones and lilies, but she has also instructed me to tell you to find Sand flowers. She demands you find them tonight or at the very least tomorrow. But no later than tomorrow. If you are late, she will not pay you at all for your services.'

'I will not be, I promise,' Ino said heartily.

'If you are, do not bother to look for them anymore. And you are forbidden to walk the Southern path the day after tomorrow. Do you understand? My mistress will make sure you shall be dead.'

Ino's eyes sparkled in fear. Sand flowers? The South path was forbidden? She wasn't at all daft. She could add two plus two. Was the princess marrying a noble man from the Sand Country?

'Perfectly, Ira-sama,' she whispered pensively.

* * *

As fate would have it, the following day it rained without cease. Ino tried very hard to find the flowers but she was out of luck, because even though she travelled very close to the Sand borders, the flowers were safely hidden in the ground during rain time. She came back home, out of luck,and prepared the bridal arrangement without the Sand flowers. She delivered it on the dot that afternoon.

Hinata showed great disappointment in her failure to bring some Sand flowers. Ino was a very ambitious girl and she promised herself she would look one more time this evening and bring back some before midnight.

She approached the borders again and this time, she was lucky to spot a whole bunch, fully grown, just inside the first wires of the borders.

She snuck in skillfully and picked them quickly, stashing them in her bag.

Unfortunately for her, the Sand flowers could glow in the dark and as the sun was setting, a guard spotted her among the bushes. Seeing as she was trespassing the borders and was armed with a knife (with which she cut the roots) he shot a paralyzing arrow her way.

Ino barely had time to register the attack and jump out of the borders.

Her arrow was well stuck in her left leg. She limped close to a clump of trees and fainted at the foot of one of them.

* * *

The following morning, Gaara walked out of the village, followed by two elders and six guards. His sister and brother were watching from the tall posts.

Princess Sama was already waiting for them half-way. She was standing at the entrance to a tall forest.

Princess Hinata, followed by her faithful Ira, was also walking towards Suma. On her way, however, she inevitably met with Princess Sama.

They both understood immediately that the other was a danger for them. Princess Sama was there for political interests, princess Hinata for personal ones.

They attacked each other and matched each other pretty well. Sama was overpowered however, thanks to faithful Ira, who had brought a pair of poisoning needles with her.

Now that Hinata had prevented princess Sama from taking her place, she walked peacefully towards Suma.

Ino, in the mean time, was just waking up from a very troubled sleep. She could barely move. Her throat felt very dry. She extricated the bloody arrow from her foot. She took out an ointment she always kept with her for any occasional wound and applied it. She had the Sand flowers now but they would be to no use for the princess.

She felt very bitter.

'Oh well, you win some, you lose some...' she told herself.

She walked peacefully back towards her village. The road diverged to two paths further on and she picked the left one. When she reached the high road she saw a crowd of people coming towards her.

Gaara could see a figure from afar. She was standing in the sun so he couldn't see her face. But she was holding Sand flowers. And Hinata had promised to have some.

He smiled to himself relieved.

But as they came closer and closer, he realized in horror that it was someone else. A lanky, scruffy blonde girl with pale eyes and a shoddy looking dress.

The men stopped in front of her and bowed. The elders looked at each other in worry. Where was Princess Sama? Who was this girl?

'Oh, excuse me,' she bowed letting them pass. But one of the elders took her hand.

'My dear, fate would have it that you be a queen. The Gods have spoken, I suppose... What do you say, Kage-san?'

Gaara glared at her in irritation. The girl looked at everyone confused.

'You must have me mistaken, although some people have told me that I resemble the Wind Queen, but that's just my family,' she blabbered.

'No, my dear, you are the chosen bride for Gaara-san, our Kazekage.'

Ino stared at them in shock.

'Chosen bride? Wait, I know nothing of this!'

'Pray, who are you?' another elder asked.

'I'm Ino Yamanaka and I just have a flower shop,' she said in honesty. 'And I'm certainly no one's bride.'

'But fortunately for you, today you are. Our Kazekage has taken this voyage to find a bride. You are the first woman to cross his path.'

'Isn't that a very bad way of picking a wife!' she asked boldly, not believing her ears.

'I'm afraid it was our ruler's wish by which you as well,must abide.'

'You mean marry him? I will do no such thing, I do not know him at all and I think he has never heard of me.'

'It is alright, let the girl go, we might as well give up on this silly thing,' Gaara muttered, completely irritated by the results of his plans. Where was Hinata? Hadn't she promised? Had she let him down at the last minute?

'Oh, no, Kage-san, we have found you a bride and you shall marry her! We have spent enough time on your tantrums. You have signed a sacred scroll. You shall humor us,' the elders spoke, more angry that Princess Sama had failed them, than anything else.

But this couth, silly girl would have to do...

It was a good thing she was a simple sort of girl. That would mean that she would be docile and servile. She would also be modest and not have any expectations in the way of privileges. Which would be quite favourable.

Oh, to think it could have been Princess Sama, they thought.

_To think it could have been Princess Hinata_, Gaara thought bitterly.

Ino Yamanaka, the poor girl, still flatly refuse to commit to any sort of engagement, but before she could protest, the elders and guards demanded to see her family. Gaara had to oblige.

As he walked towards the Leaf Village, he felt his heart was full of lead. His mind was cloudy. His every thought was torture. To think Hinata had disappointed him. Where could she have been?

This odd girl that had crossed his path was a petty, ugly little thing that had a foul mouth on her. She had no manners, no breeding, no higher intelligence from what he could tell and no standing in society.

It was a tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I finally managed to write a second chapter. I hope it's pretty decent. I am going slowly with this, just a warning (if you read my other stories you will notice this trend), so I hope that's not a problem. Thank you for the lovely reviews, didn't exepct so many:) Thank you _Ino Sabaku and ednama_ for the anonymous reviews. **

_Chapter 2: __The distance between us _

Ino stopped in front of her house, trying to gather enough courage to go in. Not that she would ever get enough courage to face the one man in her life.

'My father will tell you the same thing I did. I am not marrying anyone, especially someone from another village. Who will take care of the shop?' she blabbered.

But the guards moved past her and called for the father. A tall, stern-looking man walked out the door, a large bag in his hand and a knife in the other.

'What is this all about?'

He recognized the Sand officials and quickly hid the knife and placed the bag on the porch.

'May I help you, gentle people?'

'I suppose you could, Yamanka-san, we have come for your daughter.'

'She's here?'

Ino stepped up from the crowd.

'Oh, I have been looking for you Ino, I didn't see you come home last night,' he said nonchalantly.

'No, father, I had to deliver some flowers,' she mumbled.

'Did you at least finish the job?'

Although Gaara was trying to ignore the general situation and focus on how to contact Hinata, he couldn't miss the striking tone of her father. He sounded like he didn't care for his daughter very much.

'Well, you could say that…' she answered looking at the elders.

'We are here Yamanaka-san to speak on serious matters. Show us to some comfortable quarters where we may talk.'

'Of course, certainly,' the father said humbly and showed them in.

'What have you done Ino?' he asked his daughter nervously.

'Nothing dad, I just ran into them, I swear!'

Gaara entered the house absently. It was a very modest, crammed dwelling. The rooms looked smaller than they actually were because they weren't very clean. And nothing was where it should be. He saw a hair blower in the kitchen sink. And much worse.

But on the other hand, there were flowers everywhere, of all kinds, even on the walls. It was a bit unnerving. The smell would've been half pleasant had the air been fresher, but it was just stale inside.

He noticed several pictures on the wall depicting the same tall, blonde woman that looked very much like Ino.

The elders settled in the living room but Gaara refused to sit down with them.

He leant against the furthest wall and folded his arms in a sign of complete disinterest. He did, however, sneak a peek at Ino from time to time.

'My daughter, married to a Kazekage?' the man almost yelled in shock after he heard the rather incredulous story of Ino's bridal future.

The elders nodded rather reluctantly. They couldn't quite believe it either. But Gaara had signed a scroll and they had to keep the promise, on both sides.

They realized now they had taken things far too lightly, believing for a certainty that Princess Sama, the fiercest woman in the land, would meet their expectations and be the first woman in their leader's path. Not this flimsy girl.

They had risked far too much on Gaara's silly whims.

Now, though, they had to see if Ino could really take the responsibility.

They were sure she was incapable of being a queen, but would she be a good wife?

Perhaps that wasn't impossible to achieve. They found her pleasantly modest, although couth and uncivilized in many matters, as most women of her social standing were prone to be.

They were only glad that she was a simple girl.

'My plain, little Ino becoming a queen?' the father exclaimed, in disbelief.

Gaara thought that the father would have something against this preposterous scheme. But all of a sudden, a wide smile spread on the father's face.

'My goodness! If you gentlemen aren't jesting, this just might be the best thing that has ever happened to the Yamanaka family! Ino, come here, child, come here!'

He took Ino by the shoulders and patted her arm.

'You are a very, very lucky woman, Ino, to be able to elevate yourself in this manner.'

Ino felt downright embarrassed and annoyed. All she wanted to do is scream at the top of her lungs that she belonged to no one and wouldn't marry any damn Kage from any damn country.

'May I have a word in this?' she whispered to her father, but he ignored her.

'Of course, we must see to the usual arrangements. You, as her father, must sign a paper releasing her from your guardianship, because she is underage. Then we shall prepare for her departure to our country as soon as possible.'

'Excuse me, but I am not going anywhere, please I do not wish to leave my village!'

'Ino Yamanaka, do not forget who you are in front of these honourable men! Be silent and do as I say!' the father told her acidly.

'I am afraid, young lady, that your father will decide for you,' one of the elders told her in a clipped voice.

Gaara couldn't stand this spectacle for much longer. He needed to get out of that crummy house and never see this inferior girl again. How could she ever aspire to anything greater when she was so stubborn and impolite to the elders?

Then again, he was always stubborn and impolite to them.

Ino felt like crying. But she almost never cried, she was a strong girl. She got red in the face. She wanted to throw a fit. But her best friend, Sakura Haruno, wasn't here to hear her tantrums or shout along with her.

'I can decide for myself, thank you very much, and my decision is made; I am going nowhere,' she replied, trying to hide her anger.

In that moment her father pushed her aside and ordered her to go to her room. Ino refused but when her father glared at her menacingly she had to oblige.

Gaara shook his head. Why would this woman want to live with her father anyway? Why did people willingly submit themselves to this humility? Why did they not try to fight for themselves?

The woman he cherished, Hinata, would have never let herself be toyed around in such a manner. She had a very strict and cold father who had raised her by Spartan rules, but she always stood up to him and claimed her own way. He could see how Ino couldn't hold a candle to the beauty and courage of Hinata.

Ino slammed the door of her room and threw the teddy bear from her bed.

'They think I'm cattle to sell! Well, I'm not going to let that happen. I'd rather run away and never come back!'

But she loved her village and her flower shop. She didn't really want to run away. If only she could chase all those people out of her life. Everyone was conspiring against her. She felt like her life was being taken away from her and turned into the property of someone. That just couldn't happen.

But who could help her in this situation? She only knew one woman of station and influence. Hinata-sama.

Would the great princess help a poor, diligent faithful servant of hers?

She quickly wrote a note to Ira, Hinata's personal maid. She went to her window and called a little boy on the street.

'Take this to the Hyuga residence and make sure Ira-sama gets it and I will give you something for your trouble.'

Now that the note was sent she would just have to wait. Maybe something would come out of it.

When she was called back in the living room, the elders were getting ready to leave, along with Gaara.

'We shall come back in a week. Have your luggage ready. We have arranged everything with your father. You may say goodbye to the Kazekage if you wish,' is all they told her.

Ino was pushed in front of Gaara as the elders walked out of the house, followed by Ino's gleeful father.

She stared at him unabashedly. He stared back, registering her clothes, her hair, her eyes, her lips and…everything that was wrong with her.

She was a blonde, which was the first thing he couldn't swallow. Then she had a pair of blue, sparkling eyes. That wasn't good either. They were bright and bothersome, not kind and gentle. Then she had a lanky, boyish figure that hid all her femininity. She did not have enticing curves like Hinata, nor was her figure in any particular way appealing. She wasn't ugly, she was decently pretty, but she did not stand out with that kind of constitution.

'Look, Kazekage, I know you are just as displeased as I am about this affair,' she began, snapping him out of his analysis.

'I do not want to marry you and I think I'm safe in believing I'm the last person you'd want to tie the knot with. But part of what happened is your fault. You could have had a better system of picking a wife, you know. I mean who just randomly decides to wed the stranger on the street? A bit reckless, don't you think?'

Gaara didn't know how to respond to this accusation.

'So, it's your duty to fix this. You can't do this to a poor, innocent person who has done nothing wrong, well except crossing your borders every now and then. Please, I am asking you to find a solution.'

'I never intended on marrying you or anyone else for that matter,' Gaara replied coldly. 'I had arranged to have another wife, but you intercepted my plans.'

Ino furrowed her brows. Was he accusing her of _his _own silly mistakes?

'Well, I am sorry, but I don't think I had anything to do with that.'

'Well, saying that now surely doesn't help,' he muttered. 'Do you think I wanted_ you_ of all people to cross my path? I'm not exactly thrilled to be acquainted with you or your…father, believe me.'

'Hey, I'm not exactly over the moon about meeting an arrogant brat with poor decision skills,' she retorted.

His eyes squeezed in aversion.

'You'd better watch your words.'

'It's my house, my rules. And you haven't proved to be anything different.'

'You know, I could have you shunned for this kind of language.'

'Well, it wouldn't be worse than_ this_ situation!'

Gaara glared at her in frustration, Ino glared back.

They were having a staring contest.

But neither wanted to give up.

Finally, Ino turned her back.

Gaara turned around and left her in the hallway.

Ino stepped out on the porch and watched the departure of the Kazekage and the elders. She was glad to see them go. Her father kept them a while longer trying to discuss "important things" but eventually they were gone.

Her father was still waving at them even after they were clearly out of sight. He was the happiest man alive.

'Ino, my dear girl, you have hit gold! You must be the luckiest woman in all Leaf Village.'

But Ino felt something a lot closer to misery than happiness.

'God, I would have to _marry_ such an annoying guy? I don't think I even know his name!' she thought to herself. 'I don't even know if he's going to help me. He'd better! He can't do this to me. He just can't.'

* * *

Hinata crumpled the note that Ira had brought to her and gripped it in her fist angrily.

'How did this happen? How did that petty, low-life girl happen to be there? I specifically ordered her to stay out of the way. She is a complete oaf! I should have her head for this.'

'Your majesty, I am afraid it is too late now.'

'It is never too late, Ira. Oh, it is so hateful to think that Gaara might suspect I did not keep my promise, but I did exactly as I was told. Wasn't I there? Didn't I do my best? My plans got foiled by this silly girl.'

'What will you do, your majesty?' Ira asked curious.

'Well…she _has_ asked me for help, so I will do everything I can to prevent this stupid marriage,' she replied, her face contorting with anger for a moment before regaining its cool demeanour.

'How will you do that, mistress?'

'Well…there are many ways to prevent a marriage. But marriage to a Kage is considered sacred. It is a great honour for the family and the woman. So, naturally, if the bride isn't a maid, the groom would certainly not have her.'

'I see…so then, I should spread a rumour about her.'

'No, that would be ineffective. Your brother, Shikamaru, is he still in need of a job?

* * *

Ino touched the doors of her flower shop. It felt like her shop. Even the rusty doors recognized her touch. The flower pots on the floor all knew when she was passing and turned their heads towards her.

She picked them up, one by one, and set them back inside for the night time.

She loved taking care of her flowers. It would be too cruel to be torn away from them. Even her dad, he needed her, to take care of the house, to cook his food. He would be a helpless child without her.

She could never leave this place, even if she wanted to.

It meant almost everything to her. Her mother had died trying to protect this village. It was her duty now to be part of it. She would betray it by…

But what was she thinking?

This was madness! Of course she wouldn't marry any stupid Kazekage! It had all been a big, fat joke. The elders would come to their senses and that boy would find a stuck-up, rich and noble bride to suit him and make her life miserable.

Of course she wouldn't be taken away or something barbaric like that.

'Here, let me help you with that,' a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around.

'Nara,' she said surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was just walking around…and saw that you needed help.'

Ino eyed him curiously. Shikamaru Nara, the town's laziest man alive, who never lifted a finger to do anything for anyone and just expected good things to happen to him wanted to help her.

'Well, that's…nice of you, but I can handle it.'

'But I insist,' he repeated and took a pot from her hands, touching her fingers softly. He smirked at her.

Ino knew this smirk. Shikamaru was a charmer. He had played with many girls before. Well, not with her he wouldn't.

'Fine,' she said, shrugging her shoulders. 'If you really want to help you can get them all inside, then climb up on the roof and fix the broken tiles.'

'Well, I was thinking that I could do that tomorrow and I could take you out to dinner now. You are hungry, aren't you?'

'What's the catch, Nara? You don't just have dinner with me out of the blue. Last time we were alone we were both attending a sermon at the Hyuga household.'

'Hey, it's never too late to ask. Can't we just enjoy a nice dinner together? I promise I'll pay.'

'Yeah, I am not so sure I like the sound of that.'

'Come on, for old times' sake. We used to be closer, remember?'

Oh, yeah, she remembered alright. It happened in high school. Her mother had just died. They were good friends back then, so she supposed maybe Shikamaru would act like one and be by her side, but he wasn't there when she needed him.

And she never really forgot that.

She couldn't rely on him that much, if at all.

'I could make it up to you for all the times you paid,' he said smiling.

'Well…' she said, looking out in the horizon undecided.

'Come on, it won't kill you. Unless you're allergic to noodles.'

'Okay, just one bowl. And you're definitely buying,' she agreed.


End file.
